The Mythical Creatyres
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: Mythical animals from the past are alive and well in South Park. But they live sercet lives, being human during the day. It is now back in action.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**The rewritten version of The Creatyres of Myths. The other story wasn't working for me and I hope enjoy this story. I may add this story to DeviantArt, and if I do so; may I counture to use your OCs**

**I don't own South Park, if I did I would have Kyle give Cartman an ass kicking in every episode.**

**Kristy is my OC. Other People's OCs are at the bottom. **

* * *

Long ago, the humans lived in peace with magical and powerful Creatyres like dragons or unicorns. The humans viewed the Creatyres as gods or even messagers from the Divine, the Creatyres viewed the humans as children in need of protection. There was families with magical powers- witches, wizards, the Sorceress and the Sorcerers.

They were the linked between the humans and the Creatyres and they were all born with supernatural powers. The Creatyres protected life on the planet Earth and helped with evolution throughout the eons. With the rise of the human species, the Creatyres now have an animal race they can talk to as well as help.

Unfortunately this peace wasn't to last, as a new religion arise. Christianly was its name, and at first it was spitted into two; the Gnostics and the Roman Catholic. Both of these churches had view regarding the Creatyres; the Gnostics wishing to work with the Creatyres for the good of humankind and the Roman Catholics wishing to wipe these sometime dangerous Creatyres from the face of the Earth.

In order to began working with the Creatyres, the Gnostics agreed to meet with the ruler of the Creatyres; a female dragon called Hydra. The meeting was to be a peace agreement between the mythical Creatyres and the Gnostic churches, they were to become allies, with the Creatyres helping the humans and the new church helping the Creatyres.

But however, the Roman Church somehow got word about this meeting and attacked, while Hydra was in her human form. They captured the Gnostics at the meeting and killed the dragon queen, injuring her heir Tanit.

This act was seen as an act of war by the Creatyres. With some Creatyres such as the Wendigo wishing to attack and wipe out the humans, while others such as the Kitsunes wishing to keep working with the humans, regardless of a few narrow-minded morons.

This cause a split with the Creatyres and a war, which treated to wipe them from the world. After 100 years. The Creatyres agreed on peace, and went their own ways, with evil Creatyres began to cause problems for humans, and the good Creatyres were still helping humans, while keeping an eye on evil Creatyres.

Meanwhile as time passed, the church contured to spread fear and hatred of the Creatyres among the cityfork and the countryfork, telling the humans that these Creatyres were demons, with a few being aware of the true nature of the Creatyres and being aware that the ruler of the Creatyres was murdered.

The church knew that the Creatyres had human helpers, ones who had supernatural powers and also followed the old religion of the goddess. So In order to stop the magical humans from telling the truth to normal humans, the church passed laws to stop magical powers from being used. And the church also attacked the more gentle Creatyres, driving them from the world.

Because of both the war and the attacks, some species went extinct leaving special crystals with their powers for humans to find. The survivors of the attacks and war, began to breed with humans passing on their powers and forms to all future descendants, before sleeping to wait for the ancient powers of their children awaken.

Years pass and it is now the October of 2009, a young girl; the descendant of Sakura the High Priestess of the Kitsunes, wakes up her powers and becomes the first Kitsune to be born in her family in 1000s of years. She joins a hidden world, known only to the Creatyres.

* * *

It was Monday 8th October 2009 and a young Japanese/American girl was walking down the corranders of South Park High. She was tall with black hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. But latterly strange things were happening to her, she was running a high temperature and for some strange and unknown reason she was growing bluish purple hairs on her arms and legs.

Her name was Kristy Hardthorn, and she was friends to the not so annoying girls in her class. She hated some of the more popular girls like Wendy and Bebe, because some of them are self-centred and talk about nothing else other than Boys and men.

She has lived in South Park her whole life, with her parents and her brother David Hardthorn who is 4, as well as 2 Egyptian Mau called Isis and Lucy. She was also a buddish, which made her stand out a bit more, seeing as nearly everyone in South Park went to church every Sunday.

Her last class of the day was Biology, unfortunately for her Eric Cartman was in that class with her. The fat teen made her life a nightmare because of her mixed heritage and also because of her religion. The good news the teacher Miss Nutt had some control over him, he was scared of her.

In the class

Miss Nutt was talking about animal growth in the wild, but about how if the number of prey species raises then the number of hunters raises as well. Eric Cartman was sitting with his arms folded across his chest, as he looked about, he saw Robyn O'Neil who was sitting next to Damien and Pip. He also saw, Alice Lufkin who was sitting next to Butters. Finally his eyes landed on Kristy, the half-breed as he calls her. He really didn't understanding how a American man could fall in love with a Japanese woman, add to the fact that Kristy and her family are Buddish. Something he had no idea about.

He turned to Kristy; "Hey half-breed, worship any more fat people yet?" Kristy glared at him, "for the last time; Buddhism is a religion that is based on beliefs and teachings of Buddha you ignorant moron".

"CARTMAN leave Miss Hardthorn alone, and get back to work". Miss Nut snapped at him, before turning and glaring at the boy. Cartman jumped and really quicky went back to work. As the rest of the class began to laugh.

* * *

It was nighttime

And Kirsty was standing in her room, getting ready for a cold shower, to see if it could break the fever. So after grabbing some nightclothes, and a trowel; she went into the shower.

30mins later:

Kirsty was ready for bed, she was wearing a light blue nightdress. 'The hairs are getting worst, between them and this fever, I don't know what's wrong with me". She climbed into the bed, 'if it keeps getting worst I'm doing to have to see a doctor". And with that last thought she laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

3am that time

A scream sounded from Kirsty's room and her Japanese mother came running. As she entered the room, she noticed her daughter sitting up on the bed as stream raise from her. "Oh Kirsty dear, what's wrong?" "Mum, I feel as if there is something inside of me, trying to get o..." she couldn't finished her sentence as a blight flash fulled the room, and as the flash vanished, in her place was a strange fox like creature. The creature had bluish purple fur, with 6 beautiful tails standing in the air behind her, the ankles and tips of tails was on fire, and finally as the fox look at Mineyo, she notice that it no she had icy blue eyes with gold bits in them.

The fox threw back her head, and howled saddly, before fainting and changing back to normal. Leon Hardthorn came in, and after seeing the sigle bed, he turned to his wife. "What happened?" he asked "The old powers are awaken, Kristy is the first Kitsune to be born in this family after 1000s of years, I will stay with her for tonight and will tell her the truth tomorrow". (after touching her daughter; "sleep well child".

THE END FOR NOW

* * *

**That is the end of the chapter 1. I have been thinking, I am going to make some of the offical South Park mythical powers. **

**Here is the choices:**

**Eric Cartman – I have no idea what to make him into**

**Wendy Testaburger – I was thinking she and her friends could find special crystals that turn them into mermaids.**

**Bebe Stevens – the second mermaid**

**Rebecca – the third and final mermaid**

**You guys can choose the other characters to become creatures**

**Other OCS**

**Robyn O'Neil is owned by WizardGirl666 who is now called Sailor Lyoko**

**ALSO PLEASE GO LITTLE EASY OK GUYS, MY LEFT ARM WHICH AS THE FISTULA INSIDE OF IT, WAS USED YESTERDAY AND IS A BIT SORE.**

**Good bye for now ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 the relative and school

Mythical Creatyres Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Mythical Creatyres, in this chapter Kristy finds out about her heritage and the hidden world of Creatyres.**

**Also watch out for Wendy**

**South Park characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Kristy is my OC**

****

_Date: Tuesday 9__th__ October 2009 _

_Time: 10am_

Kristy was beginning to slowly wake up after the event from during the night, after shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, the Teenage Japanese/American girl opened her still blurry eyes and gasped as she saw the time, 'oh no, I'm late for school' she thought to herself in panic.

She stood up and was going to get dress, when her bedroom door opened and Mineyo entered the room, while carrying a tray of toast and some fruit. She looked to her daughter before going to the bed and saying "sit down; you're not going to school today, because of what happened during the night". "But mum, I feel fine and that was just a very real dream" Kristy said back, before dizziness stuck her and she had to sit down on the bed again.

"Rest and eat your breakfast dear," Mineyo said while placing the tray down. Kristy looked at the tray and asked, "Mum what happened last night". The Japanese woman sighed to herself and said "fate has chosen you to be the new Kitsune of the family". "The Mythical Japanese fox creature that was said to have multiple tails", Kristy said in surprise.

"Centuries ago as the Roman Catholic church attacked the creatyres, the Kitsunes bred into my mother's family, giving us longer lives than normal humans" Mineyo said and went to Kristy and touched her face. "You are to take the rest of the week off to recover and to meet old Sakura" Mineyo said while brushing the hair from Kristy's face, Kristy meanwhile had grabbed slice of toast before asking "Who is old Sakura?" Mineyo looked away and said, "The last Kitsune to be born into the family and the High Priestess of the Kitsunes race, when you feeling able to you can get up" and Mineyo then left the room, leaving Kristy to eat her breakfast in peace.

4pm that afternoon

Kristy was sitting watching TV, while also amusing herself with a small flame she was holding in her hand. In the background Mineyo was talking on the phone with someone, who lived in Japan. "Ok Lady Sakura, my husband will come and pick you up from the airport after work. Bye now and enjoy your flight" after putting the down the phone, Mineyo went over to Kristy and said, "Stop that, you know that you'll need training to control that power and go up please and get a shower, as we are having a guest this evening" Mineyo than took the controller away and turned off the TV. Kristy sighed before getting up and asked "Who is it?" Mineyo smiled and said "it's a surprise".

Kristy nodded before turning and leaving the room. After getting the stuff, she needed for the shower, she got in. While she was showering, she noticed to her amazement the blue fur was now covering her body in strange symbols.

After an hour of soaking in the shower, most of which was send trying to wish off the fur and Kristy in her best clothes of a long skirt with T-shirt, she was sitting in the living room while waiting for the mystery guest.

The front door opened, and her father entered the house. His name was Leon and he was small with the Celtic skin type, with short light ginger hair. He was wearing jeans and shirts and was carrying a case. Behind him came an old Japanese woman, who by the looks of it was in her 60s, she was small with earth brown and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with black high heels and around her neck was a silver chain with an Amber Drop.

Mineyo stood up, carrying her youngest David in her arms; she also nodded to Kristy to get up as well. The old woman entered the room and bowed in greeting, Mineyo and Kristy bowed back to her. "Lady Sakura, welcome to the states and our humble home" Mineyo said to the old woman before sitting down. "There is no need that, Mineyo. I am here for the new creatyre" Sakura said also sitting down. Sakura then turned to Kristy and said "So this must be the new Kitsune". "I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you and that was just a stupid dream" Kristy said to Sakura.

"A dream, you say child, Ha. Watch this" Sakura said with a laugh and a very bright light filled the room and in the place of Sakura was an 8 tailed fox with earth brown eyes with flames on the tails and ankles, the creature was also bigger than Kristy's form, she also let out a bellowing roar. Upon seeing this, David started to cry and Leon picked the baby out of his mother's arms and then out of the room.

Kristy gasped and jumped back in fear and shock, "It wasn't a dream, and the girl will that I am now a freak" she said sadly. "No, it wasn't a dream nor are you a freak, child you come from a very special bloodline. And if you wish to know more, please follow me" said a voice in Kristy's head. Kristy and her mother turned to the fox. The fox than waved a paw and a rainbow-like portal appeared in front of the fox. Kristy asked while pointing at the portal "Where does that lead to?" "This child, leads to your place of inheritance" the fox wait the Kitsune said telepathy.

Without looking at Kristy, the Kitsune than walked into the portal, Kristy meanwhile looked at her mother, who nodded in encouragement, before she followed the eight-tailed Kitsune into the portal. When the two exited, the portal closed behind them, Kristy panic until she realized they were standing in a beautiful meadow, with wildflowers and the distance was a forest with strange glowing lights around the trees, the same light orbs was floating around the flowers too. There was also the faint sound of a river nearby.

Kristy scanned the area with her eyes wide before asking, "Where are we?" "This place is known by many names, I believe Wiccans call this place Summerland and the Christians call this place Heaven, it is the place where the dead go to rest before being reborn," the voice again, but this time Kristy could hear it in her ears, turning around she saw Sakura, standing there smiling at her. "If this place is for the dead, then way are we here. We're still alive aren't we" Kristy said back to her. "Indeed this place is for the place, but we Kitsunes and indeed some of the spirit Creatyres can enter this place by our own free will" Sakura answered.

"During the war, we also allowed good creatyres to enter this world. I believe some are still here and living in peace" Sakura said sadly. Kristy, who was watching a glowing orb, turned to her and asked "What war?" "I afraid you'll find out about the war at the House of Bestia" Sakura said watching the child. The orb, Kristy was watching suddenly floated in front of her, this close Kristy could see it was a fairy. "That child is one of the Nature Guardians, they are friends to us Creatyre" Sakura answered, before Kristy could ask, blinking Kristy asked instead, "The House of Bestia?" "It's a hidden school for teaching young creatyres" Sakura answered. "I have to go to school" Kristy said with a gasp. "Yes I afraid so, child. They will help control your powers and help you fit in with the humans" Sakura said with a smile. "But who are you?" Kristy asked while glaring at the woman. "I'm Sakura Eighttails the high priestess of the Kitsunes and your great, great, great grandmother" Sakura said, while waiting for the shock of it to wear off.

"But if you're my 3 greats grandmother, then shouldn't you be dead" Kristy said looking back at her. Laughing Sakura said "indeed I would be if I was human but us Kitsunes can live a very long time. But come child, I must show this world to you". "Well okay, lead on" Kristy said with a smile before grapping the arm of Sakura and walking with her.

Wednesday 10th October 2009 3am

It was during the night and Kristy was standing in front of a mirror in her as she couldn't sleep. She was going to shape-shift in her own control into her new Kitsune form.

Closing her icy blue eyes, and once again a blight flashed filled the room, this time in her control. This was the first time, Kristy had seen her own Kitsune form and sitting in front of the mirror, she could that it was beautiful with unearthly fires burning at the ends of all 6 tails and her ankles.

Kristy blinked while remembering what Sakura said to her, while in the Spirit Realm, info about the ancient Japanese Kitsune species. That Kitsunes are a type of spiritual entity of both fire and spirit elements and that the more tails they have the more powerful they are.

However she had also said that because of the war between the different species of creatyres. The Kitsunes race split into two, the mischievous Minko Kitsunes and the benevolent Inari Kitsunes. Kristy was surprised to learn that in order to bring peace among the creatyres, a family of Minko Kitsunes and a family of Inari Kitsunes bred to create the high family Ayako. This family is the one both Sakura and now Kristy are in and that when Kristy is 100 years old she could choose be a Minko Kitsune or an Inari Kitsune.

Kristy yawned before jumping on her bed, while still in her fox form. 'Amusing, the fire doesn't touch the bed' she thought to herself.

Wednesday 10th October 2009 7pm

It was evening and after a day of showing Sakura around the town, Kristy was now sitting in the front seat of Honda driving to a secret location. After an hour of driving, they at what looked like an old ranch complete with dead trees. Looking at ranch with confusion, Kristy turned to Sakura and said "Mrs Sakura, what are we doing here? This place is old and rumours in the town, say it's haunted". "Take another look, my child" Sakura said back with a smile.

Turning around she saw that the once an old run down hunted ranch was now a beautiful and huge castle, with a huge land around it. Gasping, Kristy turned to Sakura, "Welcome to the House of Bestia child" Sakura said. "This is the House of Bestia, it's a castle" said Kristy. "Indeed it is; most Houses of Bestia are designed on human castles" Sakura said with smile, before turning into the driveway and up to the gate to enter a code.

The gates opened and Sakura drove to the main castle doors, where a man was standing in the doorway, while holding an umbrella. As the car stop, he ran over and opened the driver's side door and helped Sakura out, before speaking Japanese, this close Kristy could see that he was Chinese and was bold with silver eyes. He was also wearing a shirt and tie; he was also wearing a pair of glasses. The man nodded to Kristy to get her to start following, as he lead Sakura into the castle.

After getting out the rain in the main hall, Sakura and the old started to talk in Chinese. Kristy was looking around the hall, there were pictures on the wall and in the very middle of the hall was a statue of a dragon roaring, she blinked the statue looked very lifelike, like it would turn and eat you the minute you turned your back from it.

The suddenly said in prefect English "This most be the new Kitsune, you'll talking about and what I was sensing" he said while looking over at Kristy with his strange colour eyes. "Greeting Kristy the Kitsune, I am Longwei the headmaster of the South Park House of Bestia" Longwei said with a bow. Kristy stared at him, before realizing that Sakura was glaring at her, so she bowed back.

Kristy shook her head and asked "How did you know my name?" laughing Longwei said "Every time a new creatyre appears, the headmaster or headmistress of each House of Bestia, senses and then sends a older species of creatyre to his/hers house and welcomes the new creatyre to the school" Longwei said.

"That is the reason, we're here Kristy" Said Sakura. "As a new creatyre you need the training in order to control your powers of shape-shifting and magick" Sakura finished. "How come the school looked like a ruin the last time I looked at it?" Kristy asked the two adult creatyres. "A veil of ancient magick protects the school from fearful humans" Longwei answered. "But come now, I have much to show you and the night wears on," said Longwei turning and walking towards the statue. Kristy looked at Sakura, who nodded at her before leading Kristy to Longwei. As the two female creatyres went pass the statue, while following Longwei, Kristy noticed a picture which was showing a beautiful woman with long silver hair standing in front of a meadow; hanging on the wall and above the picture was the words: **In honour of Queen Hydra, may her wisdom live on.**

Longwei bowed to the picture, before turning to Kristy "This child is Queen Hydra, she was killed by the Church of Rome" he said sadly. "She's beautiful" Kristy said back to him, "Indeed she was and she was also very wise" Longwei said with smile. "Come now, you must met the teachers" said Longwei before turning down a corridor. Kristy and Sakura, who after bowing to the picture, followed the old man.

1 hour later

Kristy was standing in front of a door with the words: HeadDragon's office with a picture of a Chinese dragon. Longwei and Sakura were inside the room talking. Kristy was staring at a strange pattern of lights on the floor, realising that it reminded her of a aquarium that her parent took her to last year, she looked up to see a glass window looking into a underwater scene.

There was a real live coral reef on the bottom, with live clown fish, sea horses and other coral reef species and swimming above was more open water species and sharks.

While she watching the sea horses, she noticed a human shape swimming in the tank, and as the figure got closer, it looked very familiar with the Japanese/American Kitsune. The figure had long black hair which was tied back with a red ribbon, she had a beautiful ruby red tail fin and on her upper body was a red bikini, showing a red jewel between the breasts.

The Mermaid looked at Kristy before gasping out bubbles; she was Wendy Testaburger, the queen of the bitch girls in South Park High School. After the moment, Wendy rocketed to the surface, and the door behind Kristy opened and Sakura and Longwei appeared.

"Well Kristy, I hope you feel welcome, but however because of your ancestry you will have to need a bodyguard while in the school. But we can work that out tomorrow, for now here is the class list. (He handed Kristy a piece of paper). You can start the classes' tomorrow child, now if you don't mind I'm very busy. Good bye Kristy lady Sakura" Longwei turned and re-entered the room.

Kristy looked at the sheet of paper that Longwei had given her. It was a black and any writing on it was white, it also had a border of vines along the edge.

On it was:

House of Bestia

Home base/state: South Park/ Colorado

Name of creatyre: Kristy Hardthorn Species: Kitsune

Wednesday 12th October 2009

Please note: each class lasts an hour. Also school night runs from 7pm to 11pm.

Timetable of classes

7pm – Magical control – room 114

8pm – choice

Falconry – Aviary

Or

Care of Equidae – Stables

9pm – Care of plants – greenhouse 5

10pm – break for food and social time

11pm – Cryptozoology 101

Remember pupil: this timetable changes with each new day at 12o'Clock or midnight. Please keep it safe and from unfriendly human hands.

Sakura laughed at Kristy's facial expression and said "I remember the first time I looked at one of the Houses timetable". "When was that?" Kristy asked before folding the paper up, "1000s of years ago, child, but come now you need to get some rest for both human school and Bestia School". Kristy nodded before following the older Kitsune out to the car.

As they were driving home, she whispered a quick prayer to the Buddha within herself for help and to make sure she doesn't make a mess of things.

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 of this magical story. I now have a Cavalier King Charles called Sandy and I love him.**

**Some of the class are important so no choices. And the rest are below, please chose one for your OC.**

**Weapons use or Marital Arts**

**Falconry or Care of Equidae**

**Astronomy or astrology**

**Also I can add classes, so if you have ideas please say and I will add them**

**Thanks and goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3: School day

**Mythical Creatyres chapter 3**

**First Bestia night part 1**

**Sorry if any new chapters are long in the making, but because of the Dialysis I don't have time during the day.**

**South Parkers are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Kristy is my OC and other users OCs are at the bottom.**

**Enjoy**

****

3am

In Kristy's darken bedroom, the Japanese-American Teenage, woke up suddenly from a rather strange dream. Climbing out of her bed she walked to her window and looked out, gasping in surprise she saw that it was snowing out. 'It's near the end of October, it shouldn't be snowing this early' she thought to herself.

She turned from the window and looked at her bedside clock. After seeing that it was 3am in the morning the girl left the room while yawning and went to the bathroom.

As she was leaving the bathroom, she heard a strange sound, coming from the kitchen. The girl went downstairs, gathering fire energy into her. But as she stood in the kitchen's doorway she saw that it was only Lady Sakura making herself a hot chocolate.

The older Kitsune turned around; when she heard the younger Kitsune and said "Would you like some child?" Kristy entered the kitchen completely and shook her head slowly as the fire energy left her body, she blinked before saying "No thanks, its 3am what are you doing up my lady?"

After taking a sip from the cup, Sakura answered "As our kind get older, we need less sleep than a normal everyday human, my child" Kristy blinked before asking "What does that mean?" Sakura smiled and placed her now empty cup in the kitchen sank before answering "It means, that the really dangerous things that would kill a normal human are safe for you. In other words, my child, you like all Kitsunes and fire elementals could walk about in a lava flow or swim in a Lava lake. But isn't a good idea, child. Human clothing would just burn up. But enough of this, go back to bed child, tomorrow is a important day".

Sakura turned to Kristy and began to push the younger Kitsune up stairs, "I need less sleep than a normal, but you still need to sleep Kristy". Kristy frowned to herself and turned to the older Kitsune and said "If you need less sleep than a normal human. What do you all night?" Sakura smiled and said "Read or watch the stars. But good night now child", Sakura then pushed Kristy into her room and closed the door.

Kristy yawned and turned to her bed and laid down. 'I guess that makes sense' she thought to herself.

1 pm

Kristy was back in South Park High, and she was walking with Kevin down the school's corridor. The Chinese-American teenager was talking, but Kristy wasn't listening. Kristy was mostly looking out for Wendy, after seeing the girl in the House of Bestia fish tank. She soon spotted the girl, who was surrounded by her girlfriends, all the girls was laughing at something. Kristy turned to Kevin, only to discover that the boy had walked on, so Kristy turned back to Wendy, before going up to her.

Bebe looked up and snapped "What do you want, Japanese whore?" Kristy ignored that and turned to Wendy, before saying "Can I talk to you Wendy alone". Wendy looked up at the Japanese-American girl before saying "Ok, but Bebe and Rebecca are to stay". The rest of the Girl gang left while staring at Kristy, when the last girl left. Wendy turned to Kristy and asked "This is about last night, at the House of Bestia, isn't it?"

Kristy nodded, but before she could speak however. Bebe spoked up suddenly "Wendy you know that we can't talk about the House with a normal _human_ freak". Kristy glared at the blonde idiot because of the way she said human. "I'm going to the House tonight; in fact blonde I start my first classes tonight". Bebe laughed before stopping when she realized that neither Wendy nor Rebecca were laughing with her, turning to Wendy her leader she said "It can't be true can it".

Wendy nodded and said "Kristy is a Kitsune, but she is a little special. She is the heir to Lady Sakura". "Yeah right," Bebe sneered, suddenly she turned to Kristy and said "Prove it, turn into your Kitsune form bitch".

"Well, from what Lady Sakura said last night, I cannot. But I can however throw a ball of fire at her". Suddenly and before Bebe could answer, Wendy stood up, she smiled at Kristy before turning to Bebe, "Bebe leave now and we will see you later".

With one last glare, Bebe turned and left the area. Wendy sighed and said "Sorry about that, Bebe can be a bitch sometimes. But you must has some questions, please sit with us and we'll answer them".

6 pm

It was an hour before the start of Kristy's new Creatyre education and the Japanese American Kitsune was finishing off her maths homework for South Park High. She had butterflies in her stomach from being so nervous, Kristy got up suddenly and ran to the bathroom, when she heard laughing.

The girl jumped around, just keeping her human form, when she saw a sun coloured stuff toy, that was fox shaped and was 4 and half inches tall with white feathery wings and clear blue eyes.

Kristy went to the strange toy and picked it, while saying "That's odd, I don't have fox shaped toy," she suddenly heard a voice say "Hey, I'm not a toy".

Shocked Kristy dropped the fox, which then stood up on his hind legs and glared at her. "I am Ariel the Fox Angel. The Yojimbo of all High Priestesses in training", he said before bowing to her.

"Yojimbo?" Kristy asked while backing away, "Yes its means bodyguard in Japanese. But now young Kitsune what's your name?" the fox creatyre said while standing up and flexing his wings.

"It's Kristy" Kristy said before relaxing, as the fox creatyre took off and hovered over her. Sakura opened the door suddenly, and said "Good Kristy, you are ready for school" upon seeing the older Kitsune, Ariel flew over to Sakura and said "May your flames light up the world, Lady Sakura" while air bowing.

Sakura smiled and said "Hello again, Ariel". Kristy looked at Sakura before turning to the fox and asking "Do you two know each other?" Sakura laughed and said "Ariel was a protector, when I was young and inexperienced". The older Kitsune suddenly pulled out a small gold pocket watch, after looking at, she said "Kristy bring your Class List and come on, or you will be late for your Chariot".

Kristy barely had time to think, before the older Kitsune grappled her arm and pulled her outside. As they left the house, Kristy saw to her amazement a Chariot was standing on the road in front of her house, the Chariot was being pulled by 2 beautiful golden mares with long black manes and tails.

Sakura pushed the younger Kitsune into the Chariot, before turning to Ariel and saying "You are now in charge of her. Please drive carefully and safety". Sakura took a step back.

Kristy sighed and turned to Ariel the fox angel, only to see a tall male human with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "I forgot how itchy it is to change from fox form to human form." The stranger was saying to himself, while shaking his head and finally with one last shake he turned to Kristy and said "how on tight and don't let go".

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Kristy asked looking at him. "It's me Ariel, this is my Human form". Kristy blinked before nodding, "let's just go, all ready". He turned to the horses and said "walk on".

Two beautiful mares started to walk while pulling the Chariot.

45 minutes later at 6:57pm

Kristy was rushing through the House of Bestia School Halls; Ariel was flying beside her in his fox form. "I thought you said you were a quick and safe driver, Fox boy" Kristy snapped at him, "Human roads are far different now, that and the fact that most of them are full of idiots that don't know the meaning of a stop sign".

Kristy pulled to a stop in front of a door, marked with the words: **Magical control.** Kristy took a quick breathe before the door opened suddenly. And standing in front of her was a woman wearing a cloak with a long blue old style dress. "Yes who are you?" the woman asked, looking Kristy up and down. "I'm Kristy Hardthorn, the new Kitsune" Kristy said in fear.

The woman suddenly reached up and pulled down the hood of the cloak, revealing a beautiful woman of 40 with long white hair and 2 white cat ears, her eyes are emerald green with tiny bits of brown. "Merry Meet, Young Kristy, I am Kitsune-San. The teacher of Magical Control, you may come in and be seated". With that Lady Kitsune took a step back, looked at her and entering the room.

"Merry Meet class, tonight we have new creatyre joining us, Kristy the Kitsune". Kitsune-San said to the already seated class. "Merry Meet, Kristy the Kitsune" the class shouted back. "You, my child can sit next to Miss Freddy, Miss Freddy please put your arm up".

A girl in the back row raised an arm. Kristy walked towards her and after sitting down she saw, that the girl had light blue eyes, with light brown hair. She was tall and slim, she was smiling and patting the chair next her. Upon sitting down, Ariel went up to the light to watch the class. The girl Freddy was about to open her month when.

"Ok class, tonight we're check on control of your changing powers, you will all come up in ones and change into your creatyre form and then back in your human form" Kitsune-San said to the class. "Miss Dude" came a familiar voice, Kristy blinked and turned towards it and saw to her surprise Jude Monroe, who was in one of her classes from normal school.

"Yes, Miss Jude, what is it now?" Lady Kitsune sighed. "What is your creatyre form, can we see it" Jude said with a high smile. "No you cannot, for you see, I'm a Witch, or if you like one of the ancient wise ones from the old religions".

"Yeah right" laughed a voice from the front of the class, Kristy turned and saw a boy with flat brown hair, pale skin and he was skinny with a black trenchcoat on blue T-shirt with blue jeans with black combat boots on his feet. Kitsune-San turned to him and said "perhaps Master Bain Cynis, can start the class off". Bain stood up and said "I will" and marched to the front of the class and as he turned, Kristy saw that his right eye was brown and his left eye was green. The boy closed his eyes, before suddenly opening them to reveal that they were glowing silver and purple as the rest of his body was turning solid black with wings and other features eruption out of his body.

As he became solid, the class could see that he was a Griffin with black fur, and black feathers. His right eye was silver and his left eye was purple with a red stilted pupils and finally he had a long hooked beak. Kitsune-San stepped up to him and said "Good job, Bain please return to your seat and will Jude Monroe step forward". Jude walked to the front of class as Bain, went back to his own seat.

In a flash of large and clap of thunder, standing there in front of the class, was a black and white giant eagle with big dark brown eyes and beneath them was hallows. The whole class gasped at the sight, as Jude the thunderbird flapped her giant wings to hover, but fell over, in the crush that followed the Jude was back in her human form.

Lady Kitsune sighed and came up to her, before saying "I wish you wouldn't take those drugs before class girl, now go back to your seat, and will Angela Gloria Roy come forward".

While Jude was going back to her seat, she was lumping from falling over as another teenage girl who was 5ft 6ins stepped forward. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were pale blue with naturally golden blonde hair with small streaks of scarlet in her hair down to her elbows. She was wearing a short dark purple dress, purple tights, and black cowboy boots over black knee-high leg warmers. While wearing a dark blue drummer boy jacket and purple scarf and on her a head a beret.

Suddenly she became engulfed in bright orange flames, and after the flames died down a huge bird with long tail plumes appeared. The body and wings feathers were a beautiful scarlet colour but her tail was a combination of scarlet, gold and purple. The very tips of her wings and fire were also on fire and finally phoenix had very light blue eyes.

"Very good Angela" Lady Kitsune said with a smile, "you have been practicing." Suddenly a large scream like a bird of prey, sounded and everyone in the class jumped. "That is the end of the class, remember class tomorrow to practice".

As the class began to leave, Freddy turned to Kristy and said "Hi, Kristy. I'm Freddy a lion demon, what are you?" Kristy blinked before looking at her and saying "I am a Kitsune." "You must be special if you have Angel fox guarding you"

"Kristy, you have to go to your next class" Ariel said suddenly. "Oh right, bye Freddy" Kristy said. "Wait what class are you going to, I going to Falconry" Kristy blinked before saying "I'm thinking of going to Care of Equidae in the stables".

**That's it for the first school night for Kristy at The House of Bestia. See part 2 for the rest of the night. And Hollywood Grimm I hope you liked that I made Jude fall over after her transforming.**

**Other OCs and their owners **

**Freddy is owned by: Freddygirl123**

**Bain Cynis is owned by: Anonymous Void**

**Jude Monroe is owned by: Hollywood Grimm**

**Angela Gloria Roy is owned by: Dylan2910**

**Also sorry if it took so long, but between Dialysis and other things, I just don't have time to work on this or any of my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: school day 2

**The Mythical Creatyres chapter 4**

**Sorry, that I took so long in typing this chapter up. But I'm have been feeling a bit down and sad lately and I needed a longer break than I thought. So the fact that a virus somehow got into a Laptop's main hard drive and the internet connection stills fucks up at times, didn't help much either.**

**I own Kristy and her family, some of the Creatyre kids. But not the South Park ones, I also don't own the OCS, who will appear in this chapter; their creators will be named at the bottom.**

**Please enjoy and have a nice day.**

****

Not long after leaving Freddy and Kristy, and Ariel were now entering the stables. The kitsune human stood in the doorway, took in the sights of the room. The room was brown with a earthly floor, with brown tables and chairs sating in the middle and along the back wall was bookcases filled with hundreds of books all on horse's and their care.

After taking a few minutes with prepare herself and with Ariel trying to push her into the room, she went to the crowd of teenagers standing near the left wall. She soon heard the sound of hooves hitting the floor, and as the door open and the teacher entered the classroom, there were gasps from Kristy and the other new students.

The man, if you would call him a man, was from his head down to his torso human, with long brown hair and the same coloured beard. He was wearing a red vest with black Celtic runes marking on it, he however didn't have human legs, the rest of his body was horse with brown fur and black tail and silver hooves and his overall height of both man/horse was 6ft.

"Good evening young Creatyre" the man said, while looking at the students in the room with his gray eyes. He nodded his head and said "I'm Actaeon the Centaur and the teacher in charge of Care of Equidae. All new Creatyres should be aware that horses are far from just being big doggies and are noble animals who understand emotions. Now will all new Creatyres come to the front of the class and speak your name a Creatyre species".

Kristy and 3 others ran to the front of class. The others were 2 girls and 1 boy. The first girl had blonde hair and blue eyes that were ringed with red, the second girl had ginger hair and brown eyes, and had a pair of dove white angelic wings coming out of her back and finally the boy was tall, good looking, but the looks of it was a werewolf, as he was very hairy and had a long tail.

Kristy being the first in line spoke up with "I'm Kristy Hardthorn and I'm a Kitsune. The blonde hair said second "I'm Kestrel Blueblood and I'm a born Vampire".

The angelic winged girl was third and said "I'm Willow Harper and I'm a half-angel". At those words the class began to whisper among themselves, until Actaeon shouted "Quiet". Which made the class shut up, and finally the hairy boy spoked up and said "Miles Lupus and I'm werewolf sir".

The centaur nodded and said, "Welcome to the house young Creatyres. Now because none of you have ever handed a horse before, tonight you four will be reading up on the lifecycle of a horse from foal to adult".

He then turned to the rest of the class, and Alex could see Bebe among them, "You will still be mucking out the horses stalls" Actaeon said, as the rest of the class shouted "Yes Sir". Actaeon sighed before saying "do it quietly or you'll scare the horses".

The rest of the class, turned into the backroom, leaving the four newbie's behind with the teacher. Actaeon turned and said "The books are in the bookcases, but be careful with them as they are 100s of years old and may crumble with the roughest of touch" before he followed the rest of the class.

Kristy looked at the others, before walking towards the bookshelf. After reaching the case, she saw that the others had followed her and was standing with her, Kristy looked at the case and saw **A guide to the Horse: from womb to field.**

So she picked it up and began to read, while Ariel went to sleep next to her. The Kitsune girl glared at him before reading: _The foal/filly is born with no teeth. As it gets older, the horse grows teeth. By the time the foal/filly is six to nine months, the young horse has all of its milk teeth. At five to six years of age, the horse replaces its milk teeth with its permanent teeth. You can tell how old a horse is by its teeth. When it becomes older it becomes even easier to tell because of the "Galvayne Groove" on the corner of the incisor of the upper jaw._

"Why are we struck doing this, when we could out there working with the beautiful horses?" a voice asked, Kristy looked up to see that it was the vampire girl Kestrel "So I heard that you're a Kitsune, that is pretty cool" the girl contured to speak.

"Yeah I have only just found out after I sort of became a Kitsune during the night" Kristy said, the girl laughed and said "that sounds messy. But mind of I read with you". "Sure, I don't mind" Kristy said with a smile.

After an hour of reading, the owl scream of an bell sounded and the class members came out of the Stables itself and into the classroom, with the Centaur teacher following them. After entering the room, Actaeon turned to the newbies and said "Remember to study the life cycle and care of a horse".

Before he allowed the class to leave the room. After leaving the stables Kristy looked at her timetable and saw that she was now in the greenhouse.

Kristy sighed and turned to her guardian "any ideas where the greenhouses are". "I know where they are" came a voice. Kristy turned to see Robyn O'Neil the girl from South Park High, "Hi Robyn" Kristy said, Robyn smiled before saying "I didn't know you were at the House".

Kristy smiled "I have only just found out, in the past week or so". "Cool" Robyn said before leading the way to the main Greenhouse.

Robyn smiled before asking Kristy "So what Creatyre are you?" Kristy looked at her and said "I'm a Kitsune". Robyn nodded before saying "Cool, I'm a Siren".

Kristy blinked and said "Aren't they Greek Creatyres" Robyn smiled and said "Yep and we are here". Kristy stared at the greenhouse or should I say Greenhouses as there were four of them in total. They were lit up in UV lights, to help the plants inside grow.

Robyn lead Kristy into the first one and the minute Kristy entered, her month fell open in surprise, from inside was a full rainforest complete with the heat and the sound of a waterfall.

Robyn sighed and pulled off her top, before blinking as Kristy still had her top on. She didn't feel any warmer. Seeing the question that was on Robyn's face, Kristy said "this feels very comfy with me".

"You don't feel the heat anymore?" Robyn asked. But before Kristy could answer a female voice rang out suddenly with "All Creatyres of fire can no longer tell the different between hot or cold".

And then as if by magic on top of the tallest tree, a beautiful woman with long green hair, with leaves weaved in and moss coloured eyes appeared with a vine across her feet. The woman was naked but for a bikini made out leaves

Waving her left arm, the vine she was standing on lowered to the ground and she stepped off, now that Kristy could see her better, the woman was 4ft and very curvy.

"Greetings all new faces and many bright hellos to old ones. I'm Diantha the teacher in charge of Care of Plants. In this class you will learn about growing healthy and strong plants and trees. What they are used for be it for cooking or healing. Now for todays lessen, we will look at the trees of the rainforest, and how they are important for the earth and the life that live on our ancient mother. If you take a look around, you will see that some of fine examples of rainforest plant life as we have recreated in this greenhouse. Now any questions?" Diantha said locking eyes with each student.

"Now because you are to work in groups of odd numbers, so please divide now, and enjoy the class" Diantha said before waving her arms and the vine lifted her up again. Robyn looked at Kristy and grabbed her arm before pulling her towards a short pretty girl with waist length hair which was black in colour with large emerald eyes, a second girl with slightly overweight body, medium brown hair with black on the crown of her head, with brown eyes and finally a delicate and skinny looking girl with long black hair and red eyes with thick eyeliner above them.

Robyn pulled Kristy into the group before saying "guys this is Kristy Hardthorn, she new here and a Kitsune and her guardian Ariel". "Holla" the other 3 said while smiling. The short girl held a hand and said "I'm Alice Lilinette Lufkin and my Creatyre is an Ondine". The 2nd girl smiled and bowed her head "I'm Nikki Alley, and my Creatyre form is a white wolf". And the final girl nodded her head to Kristy before saying "I'm Shiryō Hitori and my Creatyre form is the Japanese Yūrei".

Kristy smiled and nodded before "we better get started". The others nodded before the 5 girls entered into the shadows of the living trees. Robyn stopped and pointed at a tree before saying "How about that tree?" the rest looked at it and saw that the tree was a Symphonia globulifera, a tree native to Central America, South America and Africa.

So the group began their work on the tree.

**That's all I can do for now, I still haven't recovered yet.**

**Other users OCs.**

**Robyn O'Neil is owned by WizardGirl666**

**Alice Lilinette Lufkin is owned by Yumi loves the darkness**

**Nikki Alley is owned by Nikki-Fox**

**Shiryō (Dead Spirit) Hitori is owned by Misery's Prescription**

**Eric Cartman is to join the school as a wizard, I wonder how he would react to caring for plants.**


	5. the last ever chapter from me

**I have decided to cancel this story and will never again update it, all because a user by the name of Marik and Bakura attacked me and because I'm down because a favourite story of mine by the name of Rise of Professor Chaos was deleted by its creator and when my friend and I tried to take over the story, the user told us to fuck off and leave them alone.**

**So because of him, I will not name him here, this story cancel unless someone else takes over it.**

**I will worry about my other stories and they are:-**

**On Golden Wings**

**From Earth to Alagaësia**

**The Rebirth of Eric Cartman**

**The Knightly Heirs**

**The Pagans come to Town **

**And The Heir Of The Destroyer**

**And speaking of The Rebirth of Eric Cartman I need new OCs as I can't keep creating them all. They can human, reborn Pokémon or Pokemorph they can be created using the form below:**

**Name:**

**Species: (human, Pokémon, Pokemorph)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Trainer class (only if human – contest trainer or league trainer)**

**Pokémon: (up to 6 and from all five generations)**

**Bio:**

**Please note they can start off as a human and then end up as Pokemorph.**

**Reborn Pokémon means that they were human in a past life and then were reborn as a Pokémon.**

**Sorry and thanks for all the great reviews – when I got them.**


End file.
